Darkest Powers Online
by ReadingIsMyHeart
Summary: Quick One Shot! Simon, Derek, Tori and Chloe are on some sort of chat/message thing.


**(A/N: Hey guys! Okay, this is a one shot about when everyone is online on chat and what they talk about, no relation to School Life For Superpowers or any other stories- check them out if you have time! Anyway, let the story begin!)**

**ICYMI- it's not really in anyone's POV it's more just chat/message-writing...**

Wizards_R_Us logged on.

logged on

MansBestFriend_Wolf logged on

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse logged on

Wizards_R_Us : _Hey guys! :)_

: _Hey Simon_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Derek, it's 'A mans best friend is dog'.._

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Well, it didn't 'match my situation' so I edited it a bit_

:_ I like it... :D :D :D_

Wizards_R_Us: _Okay, let's get away from the love_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _SIMON!_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Look I signed on so we could talk not argue, for all I know, we're wasting battery_

: _Okay... So what do you want to talk about_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Big help.. Anyone else?_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _How about we get to know each other_

: _What?_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _What?_

Wizards_R_Us: _What?_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _*sigh* Look, we know some of each others past, we've been in most of them (Simon), we are umm.. in love... (chloe).. we are like enemy friends (Tori).. But we don't know like... I dunno.. favorite color and stuff?_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _I'm spending half an hour talking about colors?_

Wizards_R_Us: _It's actually a good idea_

:_ It is_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Thanks guys, not Tori_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Fine, but don't blame me if one of you fall asleep_

: _I'll start! Okay, umm... What are your favorite animals?_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Uh.. Kind of hard, considering I am one? But I think I like squirrels._

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Mine is a husky.. LOL.. You mean you like hunting squirrels.._

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Well you never said to specify exactly why so..._

: _Moving on.. Mine is probably a tiger, maybe a wolf.. Simon?_

Wizards_R_Us: _Sorry, had to go take a wee. Um, favorite animal? Big cats, but I can't decide which one._

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Like the crazy old lady with 23 cats.._

Wizards_R_Us: _Hey!_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Good one Derek_

Wizards_R_Us: _I'll get you back anyway.. Favorite color?_

: _Orange_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Ugh. Too vibrant. Mine is purple_

MansBestFriend_Wolf:_ Black_

Wizards_R_Us: _Camo green.. Next question is_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _I dibbed the next question in my head! Okay, so if you had to switch powers with someone, who would it be?_

: _Tori_

Wizards_R_Us: _Tori.. I wanna stay with the magic type of thing_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse:_ Aww.. Feel so loved, for me it would be Simon.. Wanna stay with the magic thing again.. Sorry Chloe._

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Thanks guys. Um, I would change with Chloe._

: _Aww! Thanks Derek, but it's good because than you can be my wolf!_

Wizards_R_Us: _What did I say about love? I'm on the verge of signing off!_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Sorry! Okay, what is your favorite food?_

Wizards_R_Us: _Hard one for you huh?_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _*eye roll* No.. Actually, I like lemon sorbet._

: _Serious?! LOL.._

MansBestFriend_Wolf_: What? What's yours?_

: _Sorry! Umm.. Probably watermelon_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _For me it's licorice_

Wizards_R_Us: _Eww! Seriously?_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Yeah.. Problem bro?_

: _What about you Simon?_

Wizards_R_Us: _Cheese_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _What kind of cheese? Because if it was French cheese, when you were hungry and unable to eat, you could smell your feet and me reminded of the scent._

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Derek, you're on a roll!_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Thanks Tori_

: _Guys, don't bully Simon._

Wizards_R_Us: _Thank you. We should log off now, Dad wants us downstairs in two minutes_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Ahh! I need to put on make up!_

: _I'll wait for you Tori_

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse: _Thanks Chloe_

MansBestFriend_Wolf: _Okay, bye guys_

MansBestFriend_Wolf logged out

: _That's my cue_

logged out

Wizards_R_Us logged out

Don'tMessWithMeOrElse logged out

**(A/N: Yeah, it was short, but it was a one shot and it couldn't go on forever. Well, I'm just writing these short stories waiting for more feedback on School Life For SuperPowers so if you did already review than you can enjoy these. :D ) **


End file.
